mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gobbol943/Total Drama Mixels! Season 3 Episode 8: Musical Trap.
You guys are gonna love this one! Enjoy! ---- Hurtz: Final seven! We're almost done! (Hydro, Gobbol, Combustor, Busto, Tiketz and Shadow all cheer) Snoof: Time for the next challenge! Gobbol: What is it? Snoof: (Points at a staircase) Go in that area there. (They do so, The door shuts and oil torches light up) Snoof: The seventh challenge is to escape this dungeon, It's a special one. Tiketz: What's so special about this dungeon? Snoof: It's a Musical Dungeon! There are 6 rooms, One for each instruments. Gobbol: Hmm, Can we choose? Snoof: Yes. Combustor: Uhh, I choose Vocals! (Combustor goes in the Vocal Chamber) Tiketz: Then I choose Woodwinds. (Tiketz goes in the Woodwinds chamber and Hurtz goes in the Drum chamber) Busto: I'm going with Brass. (Busto goes in the Brass chamber) Hydro: I'm more a Guitar person. (He goes in the Guitar chamber) Gobbol: Wow! My favorite remains! (Gobbol goes in the Electric chamber) Snoof: (Face-Palms) Oh Schmixels! I forgot about the traps! Shadow: Wait, I aren't I going? Snoof: You get a pass, Shadow. Shadow: Okay. (In the Vocals chamber, Combustor spots a Microphone) Combustor: A microphone? (Hours later, Hurtz, Tiketz, Busto, Combustor and Hydro make it out of their chambers. To Gobbol) Gobbol: (He finishes) Yay! (Outside) Snoof: There he is! Combustor: We finished the challenge, So who's up for elimination? Snoof: Tiketz, Hydro and Gobbol are up for elimination! Also, I'm giving immunity to Hurtz and Combustor. (At the elimination area) Snoof: We got 156 votes, That a lot fewer than last time. Hydro: What's the prize? Snoof: We got 6 burritos this time. Tiketz: Oh, yum! Snoof: But be gentle, Because they are explosive. Busto: Explosive?! Snoof: Yep, Hurtz, Busto, Shadow and Combustor weren't up for elimination. So they get burritos. (All but Combustor catch their burritos) Combustor: (Covered in bean paste) Explosive is right. Snoof: Two left, Tiketz got 26 votes. He's safe! Tiketz: Yes! (He catches it) Snoof: It's down to Hydro and Gobbol. Busto: I hope none of them voted for good ol' Gobbol! Gobbol: Thanks Busto! Snoof: Let's show the votes! (Hydro and Gobbol's votes stop at 60 each, They both gasp) Snoof: It's a tie, So we needy a tiebreaker. (Needle climbs out of Gobbol's mouth, She slaps Snoof) Needle: Don't call me Needy! (Snoof repeats "Needy" 10 times, He gets slapped repeatedly) Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Snoof: What's wrong with calling "Needy", Needy? (Needle slaps Snoof) Snoof: Oh, So wanna slap-fight too? Don't you, Needy? (Needle slaps Snoof very hard) Snoof: Well I'' can slap ''too! (Snoof slaps Needle and she breaks in half) Snoof: The tie-breaker is a fight. You two have to fight each other. Gobbol: Anything to stay in the game! Snoof: 3. 2. 1... Stat fighting! Hydro: You are going down, Dumpster-Face! (Hydro spins and hits Gobbol with a Nailed-Club) Gobbol: Ouch! That's not fair! (Gobbol grabs a Staff and zaps Hydro with electricity, Hydro is easily defeated) Hydro: Urrrghhh. Shadow: Where'd you get that staff? Gobbol: Some black-market clerk, So I ate it. King Nixel's spirit: ENOUGH! Hydro: Huh? (Hydro suddenly shakes and a mist flies out of him, It's King Nixel's spirit) Gobbol: King Nixel? King Nixel: You got that right, And I've got a question for Mr. Betrayer! (He points to Shadow) Everyone: Shadow? King Nixel: You betrayed me and killed me! You were created for destroying everything! Shadow: I refuse, And everyone here. They are my friends! King Nixel: You failed me, YOU MUST DIE! (King Nixel zaps Magic-Bolts on Shadow, He recoils instantly. He approaches his dying body) King Nixel: (Aims a blast) Any last words) Shadow: Just two. (He does a front flip and aims his hand) CHANGE NOW! (King Nixel and Shadow switch bodies, King Nixel's newly-occupied body fades into Non-Existence) Hydro: (Manages to stand) Shadow? (He falls over and breaks a rung) Broke a rung! (Shadow transforms into his Guardian Form) Shadow: (Examines himself) It worked! (Hours later) Snoof: Hydro is eliminated! Hydro: It's for the best, Bye! (He willingly gets sucked in by an MCFD trap) Shadow: Snoof. Snoof: Yeah? Shadow: I'd like to thank you for a great game I played. Snoof: Wha? Shadow: What I'm saying is, I'm leaving the game. Snoof: WHAT???!?!?!! Shadow: Please dry those cold, frozen tears, Remember this: You always to live like you were dying. Snoof: (Crying) Okay. Shadow: Now, Give me some votes so I can be officially eliminated. Snoof: (Dries tears) I'll eliminate you with 2 votes, Okay? Shadow: Sounds good. Snoof: When you come back, I'll make you Co-Host! Shadow: I'll accept this offer, I'm off! Snoof: Goodbye Shadow. (Combustor quickly bursts into tears) Combustor: (Crying) I'll miss you! Snoof: Well, That was sad. Final 5! See y'all next time! ---- What did you think? No negative review plz! Gobbol out! Category:Blog posts